everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Huffy Der Wolfe
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=Huff.png |caption=I’ll Huff, and I’ll Puff and I’ll… Design you a House? |story=Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf |role=Big Bad Wolf |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Reina De La Flor |heartsdesire=I would like to spend my ever after looking after animals and designing houses! |magictouch=I can Huff and Puff - and blow almost anything over! |romancestatus=I am very much single - The bad guy never gets the happily ever after! |cursesmoment=Piggies running away from me! I know the story, I know what's Hexpected of me...I just want to love you. |favsubject=Beast training and care - Poppa bear is an AMAZING teacher! |leastfavsubject=Spells, Hexes and General witchery - I stand out like a sore thumb. |bffea=Reina De La FlorViktor UtkinSienna C.BlackMerlissa Finn }} When it comes to Huffy Looks can be deceiving! Destined to be the next Big bad wolf who Huffs and Puffs her way through three little pigs houses - Being a Vegetarian she much prefers to help animals in need! Deep down she'd love to be an architect - so the thought of blowing down three houses has her shedding her fur at the thought! Biography Personality Huffy is a very happy person, quiet spoken but full of opinions, She is passionate about looking after animals and even has her own charity called 'Houses for Hogs' (Similar to Habitats for Humanity) She raises funds to help build homes for animals in need! Appearance Huffy has grey-brown fur covering her entire body, she has a little brown shiny nose and Silver curly hair she often wears back in a head wrap. Her outfits often feature Pigs, weather and Houses. Three Little pigs and the Big Bad wolf The Story from 's Point of View Big Bad wolf picks on three harmless piggies trying to gain their independence by building their own homes! What is their Destiny Huffy is destined to be the big bad wolf, a role she is really not willing to pursue, she follows a vegetarian lifestyle and hates the thought of destroying anyones home! History Huffy has often looked at her families history of Bullying as a horrible way to live, she hates how people think of her - she is definitly judged by how she looks. She was hoping when she started at Ever after high that they would be a bit more accepting of her wish to pursue a different lot in life, but it seems they are far too obsessed with how the way things should be. Relationships Family Father Wolfe :Huffy has a very sad relationship with her father who hates when she comes home for the holidays, Huffy has always tried to do things to appeal to him and never succeded - he sees her as a complete disaster and failure of a child. Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? copy past the above coding on a new line for another relationship entry. This goes for all other relationship statuses. Gallery Rebel yell by bfsfaerie-d8zwc5k.png Huffy der wolfe revamp by bfsfaerie-d9xz6i1.png D9ckety-06d0f7cd-0171-4098-a5fd-d7fa9db15b70.jpg It s just a fever by hasana chan-d9dtltf.png D9eg8o9-cefd8412-5c4e-4599-af59-dfe299e315ef.jpg D9uvai0-48d95a55-d871-4b32-af05-76c19e117f05.jpg Enchanted picnic huffy by bfsfaerie-d90m1ic.png Huffy and reina getting fairest by bfsfaerie-d907lmk.png Notes *Birthday; December 7th. *Star Sign; Sagitarius *Favourite Food; Veggie Burger with Sweet potato fries! Category:EliteRosie Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Three Little Pigs